Pinstripes
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: Mafia!Au. The world is filled with chaos, chaos that is made worse by the mafia and the brothers leading it; the Eddwards. What's a redhead to do when in love? SImply hope you won't be the next one to be sleeping with the fishes.


Pinstripes  
Mafia!Au  
Written by Chocolatechiplgue  
Reverse!Au by Asphyxion

Please enjoy chapter one!(Yes italic and normal are different scenes xD)

* * *

The ceiling fan moved in slow rotations, just barely enough to cool the droplets of sweat that slipped down underneath the brim of a redhead's hat. An annoyed grumbled came from Kevin's lips as he wiped his forehead, refusing for the sweat to fall into his eyes once again during the summer heat. The A/C had broken two days ago and his younger brother had taken the task of attempting to repair it himself as they were short on cash until their parents got paid. A whine of annoyance came from Kevin next, tugging his hat off and tossing it against his bed. His brother giving a small frown at the distracting actions on his side of the room. "Kevin, stop doing that, you are bugging m-"

"Just fix the damn thing already, Kev!" Kevin snapped out hotly, the whine still present in his voice as the younger redhead rolled his eyes from behind thick glasses. "You are so demanding. Next thing you know, you'll tell me to make you a sandwich."

Time slowly passed, silence other then a few grumbles here and there, the sounds of tinkering on the A/C, and the creak of the ceiling fan. It was the press of a button that changed the silence as a soft hum filled the room. At long last! Sweet, cool air in the stuffy room, fighting away the heat, chilling beads of sweat, and making the whining Kevin cease. At least until the machine gave a choke of black smoke from the vents then the prompt sound of it dying.

"FUCK!" The ceiling fan stopped rotating as well.

_"Are you certain? This isn't some small operation."_

_"Do not fret, mon petit frère. This is simple. After all, it isn't the first time we took our share of the stock market."_

_"Perhaps so, but we had father to assist u-"_

_"Have I ever wronged you before?"_

_" … No."_

_"Then press the button."_

"So where is my sandwich?" Kev shot Kevin a glare from his side of the room at the demand before he moved to look at the burnt, broken pieces of the A/C machine in front of him. He seemed to have misplaced a wire, causing it to catch internal fire and burning most of the machinery.

"Make your own damn sandwich. I have much more pressing matters to care for. Like how we will survive in the heat all summer." Kev grumbled out, pushing his glasses up.

Kevin shrugged, stretching across his bed, arms over his head. "Make me a sandwich. With pickles. Yeah, that sounds good. Lots of pickles."

"That sounds rather gay- hey! Stop throwing your sweat soaked clothing at me! Fine! I'll make your damn sandwich if you will stop that! How the hell are you related to me?!" Kevin waved his hand in the universally known gesture for 'move along' as he grinned, the shorter of the two redheads stomping to the kitchen. The sounds of cupboards opening and closing was enough to let Kevin know that Kev was actually doing as demanded by the older boy. Oh how their father would be proud when he got home from the jawbreaker factory. Kevin was becoming a real man.

Ten minutes later, a paper plate with half-assed made food was tossed onto his lap. Picking up the sandwich, Kevin pulled back the bread and grimaced. "You put mayo? That's nasty, everyone knows mayo doesn't go with pickles, you gotta put ketchup with that! And there is way too much lettuce! I'm not a damn rabbit!"

Kev sneered at the older Anderson before crossing his arms. "Make it yourself then or stop whining and eat it! I'm not making you another!"

_A lopsided grin was the first thing seen as a young man stepped into th dim light of the office, boots crunching on the broken glass. His fingers playing with a lighter in his hand as a form of self entertainment, lightly his fractures with each flicker of the flame enough to show a gap between the males front teeth. Another figure stood besides him, awkwardly holding on arm. "Don, we already got the money. What purpose does this show? We should get back and collect the data."_

_The taller, older figure shook his head, the beanie he wore allowing a few strands of dark hair to escape. A foot kicked out a container of oil from in front of him, the liquid splashing onto the beaten, bleeding man. "Dear brother, you know how I feel about those who cheat. Those who steal from our family. Besides, I've already made arrangements to have a little conversation with our favorite stock broker."_

The reaction that Kev got wasn't the one he expected. The mayonnaise dripped down his glasses, a piece of lettuce sticking to his cheek from the tossed sandwich and the wonderful aim that came with being the baseball captain. A small twitch appeared above his left eye as he looked to the older of the two who was snickering openly and ginning wickedly.

"Now you have to make me a new one. Get to it, little bro. I'm hungry and my stomach isn't gonna fill itself." Kevin jeered with a snicker.

Yet the piece of bread that was flung to Kevin was not exactly on the athletic teen's schedule. With a yelp, Kevin ducked and quickly tried to retaliate by throwing himself from the bed and to Kev with an animalistic shout as Kev spoke. "Make your own sandwich now, bitch- THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kev squawked as he was tackled to the floor, pushing his knees into the elder brothers' abdomen. Kevin grinned, his fingers grazing at the smaller redheads sides, pressing to the tender muscles and nerves underneath his armpits that the simple t-shirt he wore gave him access too.

The first thing the Anderson boys parents heard was the ungodly squeal and plea of Kev. Martha sighed, looking to her husband, Kevin Senior, who grinned wickedly. The temptation to join his sons in their wrestling match shined brightly in hazel eyes. Martha's green narrowed, a sign that Senior took to break up the rough-housing in the small apartment.

_Fidgeting in his seat, the smaller of the two brothers looked to the older, frowning softly. He wanted to ask if this was really necessary, if this torture had to happen. He wanted to demand that the broker be released and all this forgotten. It was just a small amount of money - nothing close to what they made in a single day. Yet he knew it was due to the reputation of the family. If they spared and gave mercy to one, they would seem weak. With an image like that, they could be taken out by another crime lord or mafia family. _

_The feeling of the Don's hand on his shoulder made him relax though. "Perhaps you should get some air, brother."_

The evening passed easily as Kevin found himself with his family, a grin on his lips as he flicked Kev's glasses. The geek of a redhead gasped before narrowing green eyes and flipping off his older brother. Their father laughed loudly, pulling to two into a bear embrace. They didn't have a lot of money nor a big, fancy house, but they were happy together. They had a whole family, they had love and trust, and they had neighbors that they knew could be counted on.

What more did anyone need in the world?

_"Please! I'll give you anything you want!"_

_"What could you possibly have that we don't already?"_

_"We've known each other for years. Dude, please give me a chance. I'll make you even more richer, you and your dorky brother-" _

_A loud slap sounded through the room as the stock broker fell off to the side from the hit to his face, the skin split from the force. The Don's expression contorted into a sneer. How dare such a low pile of scum speak of his brother? While it was true that the younger wasn't fit, strong, or even had a passion for their family traditions and empire, to speak badly of him … it was punishable by only one thing._

_"Too bad, Felix, I was considering that chance of yours… yet you allowed your mouth to run away once more." The shimmer of a blade sparkled in the dim, yellow light. A gap toothed grin appeared on the Don's face as the edge of his hat covered his eyes. It was a practiced motion of flicking his wrist just right to create a smooth, deep slice through the tender skin, severing the jugular._

_"Too bad, indeed."_

Kevin waved as he stepped out from the apartment, shrugging his jacket upwards so the collar would cover his ears and keep him warm. He was to meet his best friend to get some notes for school the next day. The sidewalk was filled with the after-hours crowd that came with New York City. Performers smiled at him and attempted to hand out pamphlets, women to get his interest, and businessmen that just got off work hit his shoulder, snapping out towards or ignoring the teenager completely. Kevin snorted, rolling green eyes and tugging the back of his hat further over his forehead and tucking himself further down.

Glancing into an alley, he paused. It would be faster, but it also brushed against the edge of mafia territory. Something he knew well to avoid. Either risk getting in a fist fight with some thug or cut twenty five minutes of walking out of his way. The fight was worth it if that got him to Nat's faster. The dank smell of mold was strong in the alley, though nothing Kevin wasn't used to in the city. What did surprise him, however, was the scene on the other side of the alley. No, not scene. The person that stared at him just feet away.

_Double Dee had wanted to avoid watching his brother work. It wasn't exactly something he enjoyed, witnessing his brother go through the actions of the crime family and 'taking out the trash'. At least, that was how Eddward phrased it. . . No, he wasn't Eddward anymore, at least not publicly. He took their fathers spot as the don. He was now Don Dee. Edd thankfully was not forced to take a more active role, content being a public figure and leading the data field. _

_He ran his fingers over his hands as he walked around the border of their territory. Eddward would be complaining later about the disgusting after feeling of blood on his hands. It wasn't. . . It wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to. Glancing up, Edd paused, eyes widening._

"Who …?"


End file.
